<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 10 - Neyo / Dance by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035308">Day 10 - Neyo / Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clonetober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Gen, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be rude, to turn down hospitality freely offered. At least, that's the reason General Windu gave for keeping the 91<sup>st</sup> here for the locals' party. Neyo's not going to argue though, not when it gives the men some much-needed time to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-8826 | Neyo &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clonetober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 10 - Neyo / Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The upside to being a recon division, Neyo supposed, was that if you got shot before the battle you’d usually done your time in medical by the time the fighting was over. Assuming you made it back, of course, but he took a not insignificant measure of pride in the 91st’s low turnover rate. When they lost men it was because they’d been promoted into another battalion, sometimes another division altogether. Today, with the clankers pushed back out of yet another village on the approach to the Separatist-occupied capitol, he was especially proud. Barely any of his men had gotten shot, and of those who had only one was still in medical, soaking in bacta until morning.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood.” General Windu remarked lightly, walking up next to him with a cup of some local drink in hand. Neyo hadn’t been able to tell if it was juice, tea, or alcohol, but General Windu apparently enjoyed it.</p><p>“The men fought well today.” he replied, matching his tone to his General’s. “Low casualties, minimal property damage, and the locals are throwing us a party.” he gestured at the village square in front of them, bustling with togruta and vod’e and the odd rodian.</p><p>“Indeed they are.” General Windu smiled, flicking his hand to nudge Neyo away from his spot on the wall with the Force. “You should be enjoying the festivities as well, Commander.”</p><p>“I’m enjoying them just fine from where I am, Sir.” he said, frowning slightly. He’d picked one of the four best lookout spots in the square, and had eyes on the vod’e who’d taken up in the other three.</p><p>“I’ve got the watch, Commander.” General Windu said firmly. “Find some sober troopers and have them relieve the others. This party is for all of you.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, yes Sir.” Neyo saluted, and turned to march off into the crowd. It didn’t take long to find vod’e willing to take the second watch, and once he counted all three of the relieved men back on the ground Neyo did his best to force some of the tension out of his muscles.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder made him startle, and he spun to see a togruta woman with red-orange skin and white markings which came down from the center of her forehead and curled out like vines over and around her eyes, a pair of dots sitting just above her eyebrows. She took his hands, and said something in- kark, what was their language called? Sileese, right. “Sorry, Ma’am, I don’t-”</p><p>She tugged more insistently, still smiling, and Neyo let himself be guided into the throng of people moving to the music. Ah, kriff, she wanted him to dance didn’t she? Her hands held him firmly enough he knew he wasn’t getting away without offending her, and causing a scene was the opposite of what he wanted right now. “I’m going to step on your toes.” he warned her, and she flashed him a smile which was all viciously sharp teeth.</p><p>Well, worst came to worst he’d get a scar and a new story to tell the other Commanders next time they met up on Coruscant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>